Episode 554d (A Monsterville And Pickerington Crossover)
Transcripts _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Molly: "man I sure missed my friends.this is so terrible so terrible." (the angry mob is still finding Molly) * Buppet: "okay okay you got us here we are here's the toy i'm very unrare but before you chase us down I have one thing to say catch." (He throws a splat egg to one of the angry mob and fights him.) * Queen mean: "stop him." * Molly: "c'mon." * Queen mean: "don't let her get away." (Queen mean hears a noise) * Queen mean: "wait come back she has the toy.gr." * Molly: "oh no here she comes." * Queen mean: "Molly molly give me the toy give it to me open this door open this door.molly!" * Molly: "c'mon." * Queen mean: "Don't go in there." * Molly: "I think I stop her." * Queen mean: "this has gone far enough Molly!" * Molly: "I'm too fast for you just leave me alone." * Queen mean: "I can't do that it seem to much that you have." * Molly: "it doesn't have to be this way." * Queen mean: "I have no choice times have changes getting along with each other is enough anymore." * Molly: "but kidnapping everybody." * Queen mean: "I'll kidnap a thousand people before I let this company died and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way." * Molly: "no." * Buppet: "well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I saw several big mistakes." * Queen mean: "Wait you don't understand." * Buppet: "Alright let's watch my favorite part again shall we." (After watching buppet's favorite part) * Queen mean: "take your hands off me you can't arrest me I hope you're happy Molly you destroy this company pickerington is dead where will everyone make friends now the prices will only get worse because of you." (In monsterville in Big Ben...) * Molly: "great this is the place for no one to see me. but i need disguises." (She did not notice that her bowels were desperately crying out for nourishment. She has the toy in hand, and glaring at it. After a few minutes, she comes out from behind a giant gear wearing her construction gear.) (At the top of Big Ben, Molly looks out at the city skyline. The angry mob was still looking for her. Somewhere on the other side of town, there is Queen Mean.) * Queen Mean: "Where is that stupid pink-haired brat? I WANT TO RIP HER HEAD OFF this instant!!!" (Right after screaming, a loud rumble escapes from her tummy.) * Queen Mean: "Ugh...hungry..." (Molly swore she saw her coming toward Big Ben. She looks up into the sky and realizes the cloudy sky is growing darker.) * Molly: "oh no here they come I gotta run for it.So long everybody it's been scary." (The angry mob and the queen mean chases after her,at the clock the mob and queen mean all fell in a geyser,and Molly drops some hot sauce down at the geyser and it erupts and they all went flying.) * Molly: "That'll teach them." (Song: running out of time.) * Molly: The time that I was leaving the time that I went back I really don't know where I am I'm starting to lost track it's time for me to hurry the big hands on the deck the moments are awesome that I know I'll climb Big Ben oh no oh no it's time for me to go hickory dickory out of time hickory dickory lost of time all the minutes all the hours racing by any showers hickory dickory mounts to climb i am running out of time a time back a house of time the day is really known would wasting time that I'm late duh la la oh no oh no it's for me to go hickory dickory out of time hickory dickory lost of time all the minutes all the hours racing by any showers hickory dickory mounts to climb I am running out of time hickory dickory out of time hickory dickory out of time I am running out...Of time. (After the song is done she got stuck by the hands of Big Ben.) * Molly: "Whoa somebody help help." (On the ground below everyone had worried chatter.) * Molly: "Oh what will my mom say now." Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies